


Spreading Holiday....Joy

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas Cards, First Christmas Together, Kelly makes everything memorable, Kelly makes it a memorable christmas, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vague Time Period, set somewhere around armed & dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Zane loves the Christmas cards they received addressed to them both.Well, most of them.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott & Ty Grady, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Holidays 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Spreading Holiday....Joy

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3: Joy**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

Zane sat at the counter, sorting the bills out from the rest of the mail and setting them aside to deal with later. There were a few ads mixed in as well as some Christmas cards and he made a mental note to go get some cards to send out soon. It was strange to think he had people to send cards to. In years past, he might have considered sending one to his sister and maybe his parents but other than that, there was no one who would have cared whether they heard from him or not.

Now he knew he needed to send one to Mara, Earl, and Chester. Another one to Deuce and then probably one to each of the members of Sidewinder. Their FBI team as well. Maybe even Burns, though Zane was inclined to leave that one to Ty and Ty alone.

He glanced through the few cards, seeing some addressed to just Ty, some addressed to just him, and three addressed to them both. 

Those ones gave him a thrill, and he couldn't wait for the day when everyone knew about the two of them. As it was, it was a very small handful of people who knew what they were to each other - partners in every sense of the word - but the ones who were the most important knew. Their families and team Sidewinder. The rest of the world could wait as long as they had the support of those people who meant the most to them. 

The first card was from his parents and Zane sighed, setting it aside for now. He knew what he would find. A picture of the house all done up for Christmas, worthy of a spread in any society magazine. There would be an impersonal message of greetings from the ranch and maybe a signature from both his parents, though that was hit or miss. 

The next was from Julian and Cameron and Zane set that one aside as well. He would feel better making Ty open it. He didn't trust Cross, but Cross and Ty thought in much the same way, so if there was a danger, Ty would recognize it before Zane did. 

The third was in a handwriting he didn't recognize without a return address. It was postmarked somewhere in Utah of all places and Zane couldn't think of one person they knew who lived there. 

Still, it was addressed to them both and Zane was curious, so he opened the envelope without a second thought. (He realized later that was probably the most dangerous card they received but in the moment, his distrust of Cross won out of everything else.)

The card inside was innocuous enough and Zane opened it before realizing that there was something wrong. 

It was too late, however, when glitter fell out of the card; all over him, the counter, the floor. Zane cursed and threw the card down, which only served to spray the glitter into the air. He watched the glittering air currents as it took the holiday herpes around the room. 

Ty came sprinting into the room at Zane's exclamation, though to Zane's relief, he didn't have his gun with him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to kill your _brother_ or do you want me to?" Zane asked instead of answering. 

Taking one look at Zane and his glittery hands and pants, Ty took a step back. "Oh no. Did you get that on the floor?"

"Floor, counter, air currents."

Ty groaned. "Fuck, Zane. We're going to be finding that for years to come."

"How is this my fault? I'm not the one who sent a card full of glitter. Who does that?" The moment he asked the question, Zane already knew the answer and didn't even need to see who had signed the card. "This was Sidewinder, wasn't it?"

Ty nodded, grabbing a set of kitchen tongs from the drawer and carefully picking up the card to deposit in the trash. "Probably Doc. He enjoys a good glitter bomb."

"Glitter bomb? Sounds more like Digger's m. o." Considering it didn't actually explode, Zane could see why it wasn't the munitions expert. Though, he probably still enjoyed things that caused any type of chaos.

Ignoring him, Ty started sweeping, pushing Zane out of the way. "Go throw away those clothes. There's no saving them." He continued to sweep before sighing and throwing up his hands in disgust. "This is no use. We need to burn the house down and start over. Though, we would probably be finding glitter in the ashes so I'm not sure that would work." 

With Ty's OCD tendencies, particularly when it came to the house, it didn't surprise Zane that he was reacting like this. But he wasn't throwing out his clothes and they definitely weren't burning down the house. "Or I can take the clothes to get cleaned at the dry cleaner and we deal with a little glitter." It was far more than a little glitter. It looked like Kelly had used an entire package and Zane wondered how he kept his home from sparkling like crazy if he did this every year. Maybe it did sparkle? Zane hadn't been there before. "I'm sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Not your fault. I should have warned you that any card from the American southwest without a return address was to be regarded as highly suspect and opened outdoors. Owen warned me the first time he did this, so this is actually the first time I have ended up with glitter in the house. And now we will never be rid of it again."

The next question slipped from Zane's lips before he even realized what he was saying. "How did Owen deal with it?" 

"He moved and bought new furniture. It's literally the only thing you can do in a case like this." Ty sighed, looking at the glitter that had now somehow made it almost to the door. Ty was right. There was no getting rid of it now. The house was infected and there was no cure.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the mess and feeling guilty. He really didn't want to make Ty uncomfortable in his own home. But he had no idea why Kelly would do this in the first place.

When he asked Ty, Ty just shrugged. "He said it's his way of spreading Christmas joy. That way we are finding joy all year round."

"What a considerate bastard," Zane said without thinking. 

Ty laughed and kissed him, leaning in so as to avoid getting glitter on his own clothes. "That's Doc in a nutshell. Now, how are we going to deal with this?" 

Looking around them, Zane had no idea how they were going to clean up. "Let me change and we can go buy some glitter. I haven't sent him his card yet. Then we can talk about our options when it comes to moving and or arson."

"God, I love you."

The words never failed to make Zane feel warm and happy and he doubted that would ever stop. "Love you too, Ty. But I think I could do without your team."

"We're a package deal I'm afraid."

With a sigh, he nodded. "That is _exactly_ what I'm afraid of."


End file.
